bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall!
Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall takes place after the original Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas. It has a lesson in facing hardships. Plot When Alister Cashberger goes off to Iran (formerly Persia) for a business trip one morning, he puts his nephew, Lawrence, otherwise known as Merry Larry, in charge of the mall. Much to the displeasure of Philip Fleagle, Lawrence gets more and more rich. While Merry Larry was playing an arcade game at a casino, three children talk about why the people had to built a statue to honor Merry Larry. He knew he would have saved a ton of money if he were to replace all the mall shoppers and employees with robots! So, on his 113th birthday, Lawrence explains the mall shoppers about a dream he had by presenting some of Philip's own "home movies", which were basically just Merry Larry inserting himself into popular movies. This dream was about Lawrence in his early days, when he was a pop star and was adored by fans. Christina and TBot liked it. The people hated the dream. One of them even yelled that Lawrence was trying to rule over them. So they decided to make them go to Tootanny. Roadie Reggie, disguising himself as space pirate Luntar, goes after them. And Philip Fleagle went to the Seville house. He told the maids about an unfortunate event, thinking Merry Larry was killed by a wild, ferocious beast. He angrily threw Lawrence's harmonica out one of the windows. Then, the silly song narrator told the kids to not try that at home. In Tootanny, Lawrence met a few people, including Melvin, a former friend of his. As they went to Luntar's lair, Lawrence put on a pair of Groucho Marx glasses and entertains Luntar with his antics he used to do back when he was a chipmunk, including the impersonation of an egg roll. Even the blue space rhubarb Luna, Luntar's second-in-command cracks up. As the Groucho Marx glasses flies off Lawrence's face, and he flies across the lair and gets tangled up in Luntar's ship, the Super Grabber, two INTERPOL agents (one a pea, and one a yam) and Luna said things about Merry Larry that weren't true. Luntar hated it so much, he threw them into prison! One night, while Tootanny was sleeping, two prisoners had dreams. They explained to Lawrence what those dreams meant. Merry Larry explained to the chief crewman that he would be set free, and to the chief mate that he would be killed. Then two days passed, and Luntar the Looter had a dream. Just like Merry Larry's, Luntar's dream was also about his early days when he was adored by people! Lawrence explained to Luntar that for six months, people would be living in music harmony. People would put on concerts, too. Merry Larry lived in Tootanny for 6 months. One day, when he goes back to Spring Valley, he, Christina and TBot were taken captive by some soldiers. They were tied to a tree, and Lawrence knew that this was such a bad idea. When the guards forced to give them "the slap of no return", Lawrence sings a parody of Lady GaGa's "Bad Romance" that causes Luntar to go deliberately insane. In a desperate attempt to delay their own deaths, a few tourists and retirees untied them. Thanks to the hardships Merry Larry had faced and endured in his whole life, Luntar takes off his disguise, and it reveals to be nothing but Roadie Reggie. After a high energy chase, Reggie, Lawrence, Christina and TBot were forced into a car. Alister returns home and gave Lawrence a 20,000 pound bag of music albums that were performed by the Chipmunks from years ago. Lawrence knew that sometimes bad things happened to good people, but God can work all things out for good. Cast *Larry the Cucumber (Lawrence/Merry Larry) *Bob the Tomato (Philip Fleagle) *Mr. Lunt (Roadie Reggie/Luntar) *Archibald Asparagus (Alister Cashberger) *Petunia Rhubarb (Luna) *Junior Asparagus (Oliver) *Sara Crewe (Christina) *The French Peas (Henry and Miles) *Madame Blueberry (Mrs. Netterbaum) *George *Jimmy Gourd (Officer Sam) *TBot *Percy Pea (INTERPOL Agent #1) *INTERPOL Agent #2 Flashback Characters *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything as the Chipmunks Character Voices Songs *Unwritten *The Story of My Life *Happy Ki-Yi Birthday *Merry Larry's Dream *Oh Lawrence! Medley *I'm Boo *Good for the Grabbing! *Luntar's Dream *No Defense! *Do the Moo Shoo (instrumental) *Bubble Rap (instrumental) *The Great I Am (instrumental) *How it Used to Be (instrumental) *Bellybutton (instrumental) Running Gags Silly Song None What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter From None Gallery Promotional Material: Extra Stuff! The Unexpected Twist Alternate Poster.png|We'd see this in theaters. Trivia *A dead duck is something or someone that is successful or useful. *An egg roll is mostly a rolled Chinese appetizer. A spring roll is similar to an egg roll, but the wrap is made of flour dough wrap. *This episode is a lesson in facing hardships, just like "The Ballad of Little Joe". The song "Happy Ki-Yi Birthday" is sung again except with Christmas style. Plus, "Oh Little Joe!" is replaced by "Oh Lawrence!" *This is a loose parody of The Chipmunk Adventure ''mixed with the story of Joseph. *This marks the first episode to have longer opening credits than usual to date. The two feature films (Jonah and Pirates) don't count. *This episode does not have the theme song before the actual show begins, just like "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed", "The Star of Christmas", etc. *In the original alternative opening, Merry Larry talks about his early childhood, while looking through a photo album. *The beginning portion of this is recycled from the trailer they did the year before that opened up the MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! DVD. So, there's a few differences between the trailer and the story; including: **The opening credits were different. In the trailer, it just ends with a border hitting Lawrence, while riding a hovercraft to the mall, and saying "Oh, that's gonna leave a bruise." In the episode, the camera zooms into the bell of Merry Larry's hat, revealing a bronze background while the camera pans over several photos of previous audio releases. *Speaking of ''MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back!, during "Luntar's Dream", Luntar mentions the bubblegum that MacLarry secretly chewed. *In the song "Merry Larry's Dream", there were a bunch of pictures in the Chipmunks' room. See "A Chipmunk Christmas" for more info. *There was a deleted outtake after Lawrence sings "No Defense!", he falls over backwards, but gets back up. This can be seen in the behind the scenes on the DVD. *There are two scripts on this DVD, except there was no scene between Alister leaving and the casino bit in the alternative script. Several things were different in the two scripts compared to final version, including: **Two tourists wanted to explain their dreams instead of a boat crewman and mate. **Reggie used a phone booth instead of a stall to change into Luntar. **Lawrence mistakenly called Luna "Madame Mon Ami". **The scene of Philip Fleagle saying he doesn't have to reunite Lawrence's former business was after Alister left. However, it was pushed after the casino part. **After Lawrence is thrown into Luntar's dungeon, Christina states this was a bad idea. **After the casino part, it was suppose to be night time, and it shows Roadie Reggie at his house. **Lawrence, Christina and TBot sang a reprise of "No Defense!" right before the closing shot. *It was never explained why Luntar said he was a yam, a meme, and Mysterious Mr. Enter during "Luntar's Dream". *In the DVD scene selection, the first chapter has the camera pan over photos from every show prior to this episode (including the compilation releases, the Silly Song compilations, and the two feature films "Jonah" and "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything".). However, that was not included in the DVD, since most people thought this had the initial theme song. (See picture on right side) This was fixed in the Smile of a Child broadcasts of the episode. *On the DVD and Netflix versions, the audio is in both stereo and mono. This is noticeable as the quality on the screenshots shown on the back DVD cover is brighter than what's shown in the actual episode. *The DVD cover depicts Lawrence and Philip riding a train. This technically didn't happen in the actual episode. *If you look closely at the newspaper, the articles were written in Hebrew language. *The scene where Merry Larry says he doesn't want to be anyone isn't actually true, since he did transform from a chipmunk to an elf in A Chipmunk Christmas. *This episode was planned to be released February 2015, then it was pushed to late May. It was finally released on late January. *Despite the big nos used throughout, this is the first episode where someone said either a Big "YES!" or a Big "WHAT?!". *It would be very unlikely to see a person fit in a slingshot that is used for throwing rocks. *As seen from the trailer, the episode is meant to be in 16:9 (widescreen). But the DVD release of it is in 4:3. However, this was fixed in the Netflix and Smile of a Child broadcasts of the episode. *As you'll notice, a lot of duplicate versions of various characters were used in this episode. *Despite being in the water, the tourist Lawrence threw didn't seem to be wet. **It was never explained what happened to him after that. *Luna suddenly vanished after Lawrence leaves, even though her voice was heard. *In the credits, the character names for Scooter, Annie, the Scallions, Apollo Gourd, Finnegan J. Beet III and Khalil were seen despite not appearing. It might possible they were some of the retirees. **Also in the credits, Merry Larry is credited as "Lawrence (Merry Larry)". *Luntar was just Roadie Reggie in disguise! Despite that, there are either two Mr. Lunts in this, or just two different characters. *As you'll notice before the Tootanny sections, Phillip Fleagle threw the Golden Echo harmonica out of a window, even though it didn't show up before. A few crew members stated it was originally meant to be in a glass container, but there were technical issues with the lighting. *Despite Luntar going inside Lawrence's head to remove the pictures from his mind; it would be unusual, and unlikely to see someone that big go inside your head. *During the beginning, with a merchant and his wife surrounded by sheep and some people, holding a picture frame, the merchant's wife's hat phases through the frame. *Lawrence's lips weren't moving when he read about the aliases for space pirate Luntar. *According to various crew members, there were changes from pre-production to the final version. **There was an explanation of why Lawrence liked to play the harmonica. **Roadie Reggie said his army of space pirates were Norwegians. **Apollo Gourd was going to be the INTERPOL agent that worked with Percy's character. **The soldiers tied T-Bot, Christina, and Merry Larry to a tree with police tape. It was changed to ropes in the final. **There was a line after Christina asks if Lawrence once drove a car up a phone pole, Merry Larry says "That does sound fun. I may need to go home, and recharge my batteries." This was absent in the final. *During the opening credits, the people in their positions in the albums's should have had their lips moved. This is noticeable because the people were singing along with the person who sung the song, but their mouths weren't moving. Several people wondered why. *After Mr. Cashberger departs Spring Valley, you can still see part of the clothing after he leaves the screen. *Merry Larry's tooth was missing when Christina asks why he has to interpret a crewman and a mate's dreams. *At one point, Christina calls Lawrence by his name, despite him never stating that fact! *During the camera turn on some of the people singing "Oh Lawrence", there's one guy that doesn't sing and appears to be frozen. This can be noticed in the Netflix version. *The lip-synching is off in some parts of the video. *At the birthday party part, T-Bot is fat from eating too many cake, but after Merry Larry's Dream, She is back to her normal size. *When the merchant and his wife surrounded by sheep and some people, holding a picture frame, sang "With our sheep, our sheep, our sheep!" (a brief reference to "Taran, The Amiable Viking"), one of the people wasn't singing with them. *There were three goofs with the scene with an agent and a tourist: **When the yam as the INTERPOL agent yells "MR. LAWRENCE!", he has his high-pitched Chipmunk voice, but when he said "What's the word?", he had a low-pitched male voice. **The sun was about to go down, but when the agent spoke in a low voice, the sun was back up. **The tourist gourd didn't have his cardboard cutout, but in the next scene, he did. *"Good for the Grabbing" from Veggies in Space ''is sung again. *During the scene where Merry Larry, Christina, Roadie Reggie and T-Bot slide through a pipe, the Lyle the Kindly Viking logo makes a cameo on a watery surface. *The Mr. Twisty logo has been seen again since "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush". *During the birthday scene, the cake is the same one that appeared in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple". *Lawrence looks at a stained glass portrait of The Chipmunks during "Story of My Life". *One of the antics Lawrence used to do back when he was a chipmunk was gargle soda while singing one of the Chipmunks' songs ("Bad Sea Witch") written by Merry Larry's ancestors, that derived from one of their albums. *In the scene with the gourd beside the yam when he spoke in a low voice, had a cardboard cutout of Larry's character, Alvin, from A Chipmunk Christmas. *There are some ads in Tootanny (and Spring Valley) from previous shows: **When in Tootanny, rent a robotic T-Bot tour guide! (Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier) **See The Groovy Brothers in person! (Celery Night Fever) **Keep yourself peaceful at Beet's Alpine Suites! (Beauty and the Beet) **Win the Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese Curls sweepstakes today! (Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie) **Coming Soon: King George and The Ducky (King George and the Ducky) **Now Playing: Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen) **Come to the funnest place on Earth - The Land of Ha's (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) **Work till you drop at Dooley and Sons (Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) **Eat at Jolly Joe's! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie) **Stuff-Mart (Madame Blueberry) **Need a saw? Order Buzz Saw Louie today! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) **Gus Auto. We put the customer first. (Saint Nicholas) **Umph! (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) **Drink slushiees (Josh and the Big Wall) **Join God's Army! Get a free flashlight! (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) **Mr. Slushy (Are You My Neighbor?) **Pre-orders are going on now! Order your Forgive-O-Matic (God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?) **Nezzer Toys are the Best! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) **Vote now! (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) **Come see the amazing Aaron! (The Little Drummer Boy) *Buzz Lightyear makes a cameo appearance in the credits. (Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, Toy Story 3) *When Merry Larry eats the blob of gelatin, the quote the blob yells ("We will bury you!") is recycled from The Great Escape!. *All the albums in the credits for ''A Chipmunk Christmas are included in the opening credits as Natasha Bedingfield's "Unwritten (Feel the Rain on Your Skin)" plays over the opening credits, like a diorama of Memory Lane. *Lawrence sings a parody of "Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa. *The pickle and sun on the posterboard pretty much makes up the Logitech logo. *Mysterious Mr. Enter is an internet critic who specializes in animation. *The song, I'm Boo, is sung to Eiffel 65's "Blue (Da Ba Dee)". *"Bad Sea Witch" is a spoof on the song "One Bad Apple". *The glasses Merry Larry wore while entertaining Luntar and his army are Groucho Marx glasses. *When Lawrence meets Luna, Luna yells "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln!", a tribute to Jessie (Joan Cusack)'s first line in Toy Story 2. *When Merry Larry and Christina are in Luntar's dungeon, T-Bot suggests she records their call for help holographically and send it to others. Lawrence tells her they won't do that unless it's their only hope. This is a reference to when Princess Leia did the same thing in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. *The first song "Story of My Life" is derived from Shrek the Musical. Credits Roll Directed by TIM HODGE Produced by JACQUI FOO J. CHRIS WALL Production Coordinators TANJA CROUCH RACHAEL PITTS JASON ZITO Additional Production Coordinator LYDIA CHUNG Production Assistants DAVID TOWNSEND JARON WONG Production Intern NATHANIEL MARSTON Written by CORY EDWARDS MIKE NAWROCKI Additional Writing by TIM HODGE BRIAN K. ROBERTS Storyboarding by LINCOLN ADAMS TOD CARTER BRIAN K. ROBERTS WOODY WOODMAN Concept Art MARC CAMELBEKE RON EDDY BRIAN GALL CEDRIC HOHNSTADT PAT MARCONETT TIM MOEN DANIELLE POWERS BRIAN K. ROBERTS JOE SPADAFORD MICHAEL SPOONER CHARLES VOLLMER LIN ZHENG Title Designs RON EDDY JOHN TRENT 2D Animation BRIAN K. ROBERTS Character Voices KAY AYERS MEGAN MURPHY MIKE NAWROCKI KERI PISAPIA JIM POOLE SI ROBERTSON BRIAN K. ROBERTS JOE SPADAFORD ANNA GRACE STEWART CYDNEY TRENT LISA VISCHER PHIL VISCHER J. CHRIS WALL CARLY HENDERSON Kid Extras GARRETT ELLIOTT MICHAEL K. NAWROCKI KERI PISAPIA JOSEPH ROBERTS MAGGIE ROBERTS WILLIAM ROBERTS ELIJAH WALL GRACE WALL JULIETTE WALL Crowd Extras RACHEL CURET RON EDDY ADAM FRICK AUSTIN JAMES MELISSA MURPHY MIKE NAWROCKI HAVERLY PENNINGTON JOHN PFAENDER PAUL RINKES BRIAN K. ROBERTS JESSICA SHAW SARAH SMITH BRITTANY STEPHENS PHIL VISCHER SARAH VORHEES J. CHRIS WALL ANDREW YOUSSI Post-Production Supervisor ANDREW YOUSSI Edited by BILL BOYCE BRENT MCCORKLE SARAH VORHEES Foley Editor ERIC GATHEMAN Junior Editors RACHAEL PITTS JARON WONG Storyreel Editors MARK KEEFER JOHN WALL Character Dialog Recording SCOTT FRICK BOB GIAMMARCO SARAH VORHEES GLEN WEST ADR Recording JOSH BAGGENSTOSS Recording Assistants JUSTIN ALLEN ERIK KAUFMANN Recording Producer JESSICA POLAND Online Editor DAVID N. WATSON Post-Production Visual Effects BRIAN K. ROBERTS DAVID N. WATSON Supervising Sound Editor ADAM FRICK CG Supervisor BILL BOYCE Modeling Supervisor ADAM SHAW Modeling Artists T. JASON FLINN DANIEL GARNIER CHRIS OMUNDSEN RANJU RAVEENDRAN SAMUEL WILKES Texturing Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Texturing Artists TAHLIA GARNIER LEILA MALTHUS Shading TD JASON BROWN Layout Supervisor MARKUS KRISTENSEN Layout Artists T. JASON FLINN RAFAEL MALTHUS RANJU RAVEENDRAN ADAM SHAW Animation Supervisors BILL BOYCE CONNIE HOLLAND MARKUS KRISTENSEN WARREN WU Character Animators KIRBY ATKINS T. JASON FLINN DAVID HUANG JEFF HUANG NEAR LIU RAFAEL MALTHUS DANNY MENENDEZ RANJU RAVEENDRAN ADAM SHAW AIMEE SPICE WINNIE WENG SAMUEL WILKES Rigging NATHAN CHISHOLM SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS Lighting Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Lighting Artists TAHLIA GARNIER LEILA MALTHUS VIJAY RAJIN Effects Artist CHRIS OMUNDSEN Shot TDs NATHAN CHISHOLM SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS Technical Development JASON BROWN NATHAN CHISHOLM DANIEL GARNIER SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS JEREMY WANHILL Lead Compositor MARK BOWEN Compositor JEREMY WANHILL Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE JON NEWELL LUKE WOODARD Instrument DENNIS DEARING Dialogue Mixing ERIC GATHEMAN Re-Recording Mixer ADAM FRICK Choir SARA LUCAS MELISSA MURPHY MIKE NAWROCKI LAURA NEUTZLING JOHN PFAENDER BRIAN K. ROBERTS SARAH SMITH BRITTANY STEPHENS J. CHRIS WALL Backup Vocals LISA BEVILL MARABETH QUINN STEPHANIE HALL WEDAN IT BILL BOYCE CEO TREVOR YAXLEY Chief Financial Officer HENRY WONG Accountant HOCK ENG LEE Administrative Assistant MICHELLE SALEUPOLU Additional AnimazeHuhu Management TREE LIU NOEL YANG Business Affairs SONJA KEITH GIA RUSSO Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production LESLIE FERRELL Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:VeggieFan2000